The Test Tube Babies
by L0veH0pePeaceFaith
Summary: The Angel Experiment: A Maximum Ride Novel PRE-STORY/ DURING STORY but not exactly following the story. Will have rape and torture (all for "experimental purposes") in it, including rape of a six year old. Fax, Eggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel NO TOTAL THE DOG Read at your own risk. Good story, I assure. Just little snippets of unethical things (minus torture 4 "experimental purposes")
1. Chapter 1 - Subject 1's POV (Max)

**3rd person's Point Of View (P.O.V.) - 14 years ago**

* * *

It was a sucess! People a the scientific laboratory campus called the "School" were cheering and celebrating. But what exactly was the sucess?

For years, the School had been taking babies or even convincing their parent's time give up a sperm and egg cell, so that the "Scientists" at the School could inject animal DNA into the human specimen. Most experiments failed, and even their sucess was hard to come by. They had gone through two hundred specimen just for the human DNA and the avian DNA to combine. Most human specimens were too weak and didn't last a full twenty-four hours after "Birth". But this one specimen, a baby girl, donated as a sperm and egg cell by one of the scientist's wife and himself, worked. She now had survived a full six months, and pale tan wings with white streaks and brown freckle-like dots all over, had emerged in between her shoulder blades. That, my dear reader, was the sucess.

Driven by that sucess, they strived to get another compatible sperm and egg cell futuristic baby to "agree" with the avian DNA and have the baby be born. They looked for three months, and finally they found a couple who were willing to donate a sperm and an ovum to the name of science, as long as they remained unknown and anonymous. This sperm and egg cell would create a compatible DNA structure that would "Agree" with the avian DNA put into it. It would also be the second sucess of this species.

Two months later, another sucess happened. This boy would have light-grey wings developed from an albatross's DNA, unlike the second sucess, who's wings came from a black raven's DNA and thus the wings on sucess number two are black.

And, three years later, another sucess, this time a girl. But, like the other sucesses, they were seperated and cared for by themselves for one year, until the day of their one year old birthdate.

* * *

 **Subject 1 P.O.V. - 6 y/o _(A/N: "SUBJECT 1" = MAXIMUM RIDE/ MAX)_**

* * *

Alrighty then! Here you are, Subject One! Your own baby!" Says a Whitecoat, gently setting a mocha-brown skinned and dark-brown eyed girl with tawny-brown almost cream colored wings. She looks around our age.

"Uh...how old she?" I ask Jeb when he comes and checks on us. Jeb is nice. He's the nicest Whitecoat in the world. Except for that one lady who I think could have been my mom if I weren't a mutant...I guess she's caring for other baby mutants now.

"She just turned three today, Max." Jeb answers, using my chosen name instead of the lab's name for me.  
Yep. That's right. _Max_. As in, short for _Maximum Ride_. That's me. I decided to name myself that after Iggy got his eyesight "Enhanced". As in, not enhanced, unless you call a blind dude's used-to-be-fully-functioning-raptor-vision-eyesight who lost his eyesight to an "experimental surgery to enhance night vision" surgery to do so, "enhancing".

But I don't.  
Iggy doesn't.  
Fang doesn't.  
Jeb doesn't.

"Fang? She is not go to sleep." I complain.

"She is not my problem." I glare at him. He stares back, emotionless.

"So...what does she look like?" Iggy asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Uh...she maybe is going to have long dark curly hair and her wings are like a tawny color, like creamy and she has mocha skin and she has dark-brown eyes."

"I wish I could see her." Iggy says dismally. I giggle.

"What? I will never get to see a baby ever cuz I can not see at all!" Iggy defends.

"Oh well. Too bad. At least you do not have to wait for dark to sleep." Fang says offhandedly.

"That is not nice!" Iggy complains.

"Would you keep it down? She just fell asleep!" I ask, annoyed.

"So?" Fang asks.

"Do you want her crying?" I ask them.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Well then, be quiet."

"How long do we have to be quiet for?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah, Max. How long?" Fang asks.

"How about we sleep while she sleeps so we all sleep at same time?" I suggest.

"Fine." Fang says, desolute. Iggy lets out a fake snore.

"Iggy!" Fang and I exclaim at the same time.

"I sleepin. Do not bother me." Iggy replies.

"He is smiling."

"Go to sleep for real."

"Fine. Shut up."

"You are mean!" I declare, my feelings hurt.

"Iggy, Fang, and Max. Go to bed. Otherwise I'll give you something to make you sleep." Jeb warns.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES! TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD OR NOT!**_

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**

 ** _P.S. share!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Subject 1's POV (Max)

**Subject 1's P.O.V. - 6 & 1/2 y/o**

* * *

The whitecoats have two names for us. One, is our lab-given names: either Subject One, Subject Eight, or Subject Twelve. Oh! And Nudge's lab-given name: Subject Eleven. The other name for us is "It".

We all have a lot of fears, but our top couple are small spaces, needles, Whitecoats, dog crates, and Whitecoats experimenting on us.

But enough with my blabbering. Let's get to the present:

"Come on, sweetie. Just give me your arm. That's it. That's a good girl." I shut my eyes, thinking that the need is going to hurt even though I have a shunt on and it supposedly doesn't hurt, and wait for the spike of pain. But it never comes.

"Max? You know you can trust me, don't you? It's not going to hurt. you can open your eyes."

"Now I'll see to it that you get some food and water, okay?"

"What about my friends? Can you get them food and water, too?" I ask, taking a big risk.

"I'll try, okay?" He responds. I nod.

"Good. Scoot back so I can shut the crate, okay?" I do so, and he shuts and locks it.

A little while later, a Whitecoat comes with a cart with bowls on it. Six of them, from what I can see. She opens Iggy's crate first, and puts two of the bowls in his crate. He has to feel for the bowls and put his hands in each one to find out which is which: food or water. Then, she shuts the crate door and locks it. Then, since Fang's crate is next to Iggy's, who's on the end of the neat line of crates, she gives Fang two bowls as well. She shuts and locks the crate door while he starts eating. Finally, she puts two bowls in my crate as well, and, as with the others, shuts and locks the crate door.

One bowl has water in it, while the other has mushed-up something. I make a face, then take a scoop with my fingers and eat the stuff. It tastes like bananas. I remember what bannas taste like because Jeb gave one to me one time after an experiment made me ill and nobody cleaned out my puke or gave me water or food. So he did, with a smile on his face, too. I eat up. Yum, but not yum. I wish it were in solid form, not mushed-up form. And the water tastes irony, but I drink it anyway because I'm really thirsty. I also use some to wash my hands. Nudge, the little one year old, is still getting fed baby food and gets fed seperately from the other three of us.

Soon after, we fall asleep, having nothing else to do and spent from the day of, for Iggy, endurance (he ran at full speed for twelve hours nonstop), for Fang, fighting Eraser after Eraser, and for me, keeping an eye on and caring for Nudge.

I get taken when we're asleep. They plop Nudge in Fang's cage, in his lap, but he doesn't even wakeup. Luckily, neither does she. Or at least, that's what they tell me.

They hurt my naughty-part, my mouth, and my butthole for twenty-one hours total. I'm allowed four more hours to rest, and then they do it again for the same amount of time each part.

This happens every day and sometimes they don't allow me to sleep. They give me medicine to make me stay awake.  
They test my heart rate and blood pressure and a whole bunch of other stuff, even how many times I puke, though the puking is from the medicine disagreeing with my stomach.  
They take pictures of my internal body, they take lots of blood they take note on how much I fall asleep and for how long if I do so (which I do), and how much stress builds up in my muscles.  
They take note of how many times I scream and how many times I cry and how many times I faint, and how long it takes for me to wake up on my own.  
They test how much endurance I have when I only have four hours of sleep each night versus how much endurance I have with nine hours, eight, seven, six, five, three, two, one, thirty minutes of sleep I get for seven nights in a row.  
They test a lot of things, including whether my naughty-part bleeds after the Erasers (they have three hurting me all at once) hurt me, and how mch white sticky stuff is in my butthole and naughty-part when the Erasers are done.  
They test how I react when they have one Eraser in my naughty-part, two in my naughty-part, or three in my naughty-part all at once. They test how I react when I have one Eraser in my butthole, two in my butthole, or three in my butthole all at once.

And they test how I react when there is one Eraser's naughty-part in my mouth, two Erasers naughty-parts in my mouth, or three Erasers naughty-parts in my mouth.

They test how I react when I have two in my butthoel and one in my mouth, or two in my mouth and one in my butthole, or two in my mouth and one in my naughty-part, or two in my naughty-part and one in my mouth or two in my naughty-prt and one in my butthole or one in my naughty-part and two in my butthole.  
They also test how I react when there's only one in each violated part, or one in my naughty-part and none in my mouth or butthole or one in my butthole but none in my mouth and naughty-part or one in my mouth and none in my butthole or naughty-part.

Meanwhile, Fang and Iggy are either getting their blood taken, doing endurance tests, mazes, obstacle courses, bathing, drowning, etc...etc...while Nudge is being cared for by Jeb.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: SO...WHAT DID YA THINK? I KNOW IT'S UNETHICAL TO RAPE SOMEONE (OBVIOUSLY) ESPECIALLY A 6 YEAR OLD. BUT WHY NOT USE IT FOR "EXPERIMENTAL PURPOSES"? CUZ IT'LL AFFECT HER BOTH LONG TERM AND SHPORT TERM, YA IDIOT! (NOT YOU, READER. THE WHITECOATS)**_

 _ **BESIDE THE POINT, YOU KNOW THE DRILL: READ, REVIEW, GIVE FEEDBACK, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES, ETC...ETC...**_

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**

 ** _P.S. share!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Subject 1's POV (Max)

**Subject 1's P.O.V. - 8 y/o**

* * *

I am thrown back into my crate, sobbing. Nudge, the sweetest person ever, who cries when anyone cries, starts crying. Sadly, she's not in my crate so I can't comfort her.

"Max? What do they do when they take you away for so long every day?" Iggy asks, upset.

"They...they hurt me. They hurt me where they shouldn't, Iggy. And other places too. It's an experiment apparently. See how long it takes before I crack." I explain through tears. Fang just looks at me in shock.

"What do they do, though?" He asks.

"They...they hurt my naughty-part, my mouth, and my...my butt. And they try different things and they test me and stuff. I feel dirty all the time. They let me clean up but it's never enough time to do so." I sob.

"I'm sorry, Max." Fang whispers. And he, even he, the emotionless rock, starts crying. Iggy is already crying.

"Please don't cry, guys. Please?" I ask, sobbing, hiccuping.

"It's not fair tough, Max. They shouldn't do that to you. No one should." Fang says, sniffling.

"I just...I want to sleep. I think we should all sleep."

"Do you think maybe they'll stop?" Iggy asks hopefully. I don't have the heart to tell him it's been going on since I was six years old.

"Hopefully, Igs. But right now, we need to sleep."

"Kay." Iggy says sleepily.

* * *

 ***2 yrs later***

* * *

"Here you go, Subject Eight. a baby boy of your species to take care of." Fang looks in shock at the one year old in his lap.

"Isn't she supposed to get the babies?" Fang asks, still in shock.. The Whitecoat, who must be new to our species case,lloks at him in shock and asks

"Can all of you talk?"

"no. Just me."

"Not true!" Iggy and I say at the same time.

"Not true!" Nudge echos, then bursts into giggles. I can't help but laugh with her. Her laugh is so cute. The Whitecoat is in shock now.

"Amazing! There were rumors that this species could talk, but I didn't believe those. Jeeze. Well. Have fun." And she shuts Fang's crate door, locks, it, then wanders off in a daze. Fang looks at the baby boy with golden-blonde curly hair and baby-blue eyes and fair, unblemished skin in shock as the baby gurgles and claps his hands.

"Baby!" Nudge exlaims, giggling.

"Cute baby like Fang."

"Yes. The cute baby loves Fang."

"And cute baby smells bad." Fang comments, holding the baby away from him.

Which is how we came up with the baby's name: the Gasman, or "gazzy" for short. We thought he'd grow out of it, because we thought even though Nudge wasn't passing gas all the time as a baby, his gas issues would go away. But they didn't.

Luckily, his sister, whom we named Angel, who came two years after Gazzy, and who we got when she was one, did not have gastrointestinal issues. She was like Nudge: sweet, caring, and not smelly.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: OKAY. A BIT ON THE SHORT SIDE, I'LL ADMIT. BUT NOW WE HAVE THE ENTIRE FLOCK BORN. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OF THEIR EXPERIENCES IN THE "SCHOOL" THAT SERVES AS THEIR CURRENT HOME. JEB WILL COME INTO VIEW SOON, AND THE FLOCK WILL ESCAPE, JUST LIKE IN THE FIRST BOOK, BUT FIRST *RUB HANDS TOGETHER IN ANTICIPATION* THEIR EXPERIENCES AS SPECIMEN..._**

 ** _AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, AND PERHAPS JUST CONGRADULATE OR GIVE POINTERS. HOWEVER, NO HATE MAIL, AND CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES only!_**

 ** _LOVE YOU ALL TO THE WORLD BEYOND (DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT I DO LOVE YOU ALL)_**

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**

 ** _P.S share!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Subject 1's POV (Max)

**Maximum "Max" Ride's P.O.V. - 11 y/o**

* * *

"Max?" Nudge asks me, just as I'm about to drift of to sanctuary (dreamworld [AKA: sleep]).

"Yes, Nudge?" I ask.

"Huh? Who said my name?" Nudge asks, and I realize that she'd almost gotten to sleep as well. And the fact that the kid is laughing about his work, obviously points him out as the culprit. Not that I'm going to tell him his giving fact that makes people know it was him every time.

"Gazzy? Shut up!" Fang beats me to it before I can.

"What?! It was funny. I mean Iggy thinks so. He's laughing." Gazzy defends. Iggy stops laughing immediately, most likely blushing.

"iggy? That's not good reinforcable behavior. As in, we don't want him doing that. So don't give him power by laughing."

"He's a little kid, Max. And so are we."

"Yes, but we're older, and thus we need to be good role models, not bad ones."

"What? So laughing at his funny deed is not being a good role model? It's inspring his imagination." Iggy defends.

"Just shut up. Please. I'm trying to sleep." Fang mutters under his breath.

"That is not a shocker." Iggy replies.

"We should all get some sleep because we each know what's going to happen tomorrow." I state.

"Sleep shmeep." Iggy tsks.

"Just be quiet, will you, turd-face?!" Nudge explodes.

"Fine! And I'm not a turd-face cuz I didn't scream." Iggy defends, angry.

"You just did." Nudge points out. Angel, poor baby, starts screaming.

"Great! Now you woke up the baby!" Fang exclaims, agitated. I whistle really loud. So liud, in fact, it makes everyone cover their ears.

"Shut up! Go to bed!" I demand.

"Iggy?" Fang asks.

"What?" Iggy asks, annoyed.

"You should never have taught her to whistle."

"Shut your mouth and go to bed!" I yell, mostly at Fang.

"Uh-oh." Nudge says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Erasers." She says, scared. Everyone stops yelling at once (they'd gotten into an argument over who was more mature between the boys).

"Well...well...well...if it isn't the little piggies arguing when it's supposed to be sleeping time. What, may I ask, were you arguing about?" An Eraser that was in supermodel-ghuman form asks sweety. I felt the urge to tell him, but then realized he was using, what we called "hazespeak", to get me to tell him.

"None of your business." I say at the same time Fang says

"Ways to kill you." Great going, Fang. Now you'll get him pissed off. Sure enough, the Eraser turns into a hairy beast and strikes at Fang's crate, getting fang's cheek in the prosses.

"Great! Just great, Fang! Now you got him angry!" Nudge says, pissed.

"You son of a -"

"Please don't swear. We don't want the little ones to learn that kind of language this young." I interrupt.

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" He yells at me, scratching at my crate door. I feel him slice open my forhead. Great. Blood drips down.

"Enough! Get back to your station! I told you o find out whats going on and I come in to check on you to find two of them sliced up. What kind of behavior from them prompts that from you?!" Jeb asks, annoyed as Hell.

"I...I...they were arguing about ways to kill me!"

"Go. Just...just go." Jeb says, disheartened.

"But-"

"They'll get their consequence just like you'll get yours. Don worry."

"Why do I get a consequence?!"

"I told you to leave, now go!"

"Fine!"

"Who exactly caused this?"

"Fang." Everyone except for Fang says at once.

"Great. Fang, my dear boy...you don't enrage an Eraser when you're in a crate and he's out of one. That's common sense. What was your point in that?"

"Um...to make him angry."

"Why on earth would you do that?! Are you stupid? Because your IQ is quite a lot higher than what you just chose to do given the situation."

"I don't know. I just wanted to see what would happen. I thought it would be funny." Fang admits.

"Well...let me ask everyone except for Fang this: was it funny?"

"No." I answer.

"Uh-uh." Nudge states.

"Nope." Gazzy mutters.

"I don't know. I vouldn't see. I'm blind, remember?" Replies sourly.

"Now then. Fang, did you think getting that reaction from him was more funny or more scary?"

"More scary." Fang mutters.

"Well then don't do it again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's get your cheek cleaned up. Max, put this on your forehead to stop the bleeding." He hands me a rag through the big-but-not-big squares that make up my crate door. I press it to my forehead. Fang gets ten stictches. I get sixteen. Luckily, no one else got hurt. And surprisingly, Angel slept through most of it. She fell back asleep immediately after five minutes of wailing.

"Now then. Get to bed."

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY...NEXT CHAPTER IS NUDGE'S P.O.V.**_

 _ **READ, REVIEW, SHARE, GIVE ADVICE, SAY "HELLO", GIVE ENCOURAGEMENTS, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES, NO HATEMAIL!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Subject 4's POV (Nudge)

**Nudge's P.O.V. - 8 y/o**

* * *

"Amazing! It's speeding through them at amazing speed! And It's heart rate only sped up by one percent!" I run...run...run...over hotwires. I trip and fall...fall...burning my naked body. There is something in between my legs - a dildo - that is hurting my naughty-part and I cabn't get it off because it requires a key, which I don't have. I have a gag that requires a key, too. It hurts so much to run.

I trip again, sobbing, and I can't get up because an Eraser is slicing me.

"Come on, Subject Four! Get away from him!" The Whitecoats cheer me on. I scramble away from him. He little, not fully adult yet, so he can't kill me. I run, blind, as blood flies off of me. I sob as I run into a wall. I retrace my steps, trying to think of what Max would do. I get through the four-mile long maze in two minutes. I am not allowed to rest while they remake the maze. No. I am forced to do pushups for ten minutes.  
Then, another maze, this time with hotwires taped on me. It burns, and I am sobbing. A pair of flying scissors, that I barely dodge, cuts my hair off down the center. I am sobbing because the dildo thing hurts really, really bad and the hotwires on me hurt so much. I trip and fall. My ankle twists the wrong way. I keep running, but I know I shouldn't be physically able to from the pain, but I guess bird kids have better pain tolerance. Or maybe I just want this to be over with.

I finally make it out alive, and am relieved when I realize I'm back in my crate, the didlo and gag and hotwires off. Max, Fang, and little Angel are the only ones here.

"Where are Iggy and Gazzy?" I croak.

"They took them for some sort of drug test. It sounds painful." Max says while Fang meditates. He tends to do that a lot.

"Great." I mutter. Then, as I'm drinking my water, I barf.

"Who just puked?"

"That would be Nudge." Max askwer Fang's question. I groan ahnd I puke some more.

"Ugghhh...I don't feel good." I moan, and, of course, baffled.

"Is she supposed to barf that much?" Fang asks. I look over at him. He has one eye cracked open and his brow his furrowed.

"Fang!"

"What?"

"That was rude!"

"Sorry Nudge." And that's the last thing I hear and then I fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY...SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT NEXT CHAPTWER'S P.O.V. IS...**_

 _ **IGGY!**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES, SAY "WHATZ UP" AND GIVE ENCOURAGEMENTS.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Subject 12's POV (Iggy)

_**(A/N: MAX WILL NOT GET PREGNANT UNLESS FANG MAKES HER PREGO ON THEIR OWN ACCORDS WITH CONSENSUAL SEX.)**_

* * *

 **Iggy's P.O.V. - 11 y/o**

* * *

"Hey! Get your hairy hands off! This is merchandi- Ow!" I yelp as an Eraser slaps me across the face.

"Shut your mouth, freak!"

"Who? Me? Or were you talking to yourself?" I say back. Another sap to the face.

"Do not hurt the specimen!" A new human voice exclaims, angry. Yes! Go Whitecoat power! Whoo-hoo! Not!

Since I'm blind, I have no idea where they are taking me until I am thrown onto a metal flat thing that's probably a table, stripped, and chained down. Then, someone pokes a needle in me and does an IV-drip but apparently there's no bag on it because at least two Whitecoats are arguing about what to try on me first. Great.

The first bag with the drug in it makes my body feel like it's burning from the inside out. I screm at the top of my lungs for a solid...wait for it...drumroll please and thank you...three hours! Yay! I won the lottery! Not really. I wish I did. That'd be nice. My question is this: what's a lottery and how do you win it? BUT...that amount of screaming is a new record for me and my throat is raw. Maybe I really was burning up from the inside out? But I'd probably be dead if that happened, and I'm not dead. Not yet. Or maybe I died when I fell asleep and this is Hell because God won't let mutants into Heaven. That's a speciesist God, that's for sure.

The next drug they have in a bag that is attached to my IV makes my body have an epileptic seizure. My body is making weird movements and I can't stop it. At least it's not painful. But it sure is scary. Especially when it lasts for three hours.

Next up is a drug that paralyzes me. Not fun, especially when you're paralyzed completely for three hours and you can't speak or make noise.

And so on and so on and so on and so on until finally, about five days later (from what I overheard from the Whitecoats), I am put back in my crate fully clothed.

Someone is sobbing, and it sounds like a guy. And it's not Fang because he absolutely never cries. Hasn't since age whatever. And it's not me because I would know. So that must mean its...Gazzy! What'd they do to the poor guy?! I'm gonna kill them. Whoever they are. Who are they? Who made Gazzy sob?

"Shhh...it's okay, Gazzy." I hear Max say soothingly on my left.

"It hurts, Max."

"I know, sweetie." Max says, hurt in her voice.

"What happened to Gazzy? Why is he crying?" I whisper-ask Fang.

"They broke his arms and legs and decided to. use a drug to heal them, but apparently hat drug was extremely painful and brougt bad memories to his conscious again." Fang explains just as quietly as I'd asked.

"Poor guy." I mutter, sadness swelling in my heart.

Then, Angel is thrown into the crate next to mine (every six months or so, they nswitch our crate order around, so this time, I'm in between Fang and Angel), screaming and crying and sniffling and hiccuping.

"Shhh...it's okay Angel. You're okay." I try to soothe the three year old. It doesn't work. She cries herself to sleep eventually, but not after thirty minutes of constant wailing, crying, hiccuping, sniffling, and loudness from both Gazzy asnd Angel have gone by.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY. ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT MAX AND POSSIBLY FANG'S P.O.V.'S ARE GOING TO BE THE CHAPTERS NEARING 1,000 WORDS. SORRY ABOUT THAT REVELATION, BUT I FIGURED YOU'D WANT TO KNOW.**_

 ** _AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, LEAVE ENCOURAGEMENTS, AND CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES!_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL,_**

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Subject 1's POV (Max)

**Subject One's P.O.V. - 2 weeks after last chapter ended**

* * *

Angel is takwen out of her crate first. She screams, cries, struggles, and hiccups. I grab my crate door and watch in horror as they take little Angel away. She's only three years old and is the sweetest child on the planet.

Then, about thirty minutes later, they take Gazzy. Next, thirty minutes after Gazzy's taken, they take Nudge. Thirty minutes after Nudge is taken, they take Iggy. Thirty minutes after Iggy's taken, they take Fang. And thirty minutes after Fang's taken, they take me.

They put me in a straight-jacket, and walk me to a room witha very loud humming noise and beeping is coming from. Inside are six treadmills in cubes that divide up the room into six quadrants. On five of the six treadmills is someone from my family: Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy.  
The treadmills don't have controls on them because a computer controls the treadmills speed and incline or decline. A pulse-monitor is placed on my right middle finger, a blood-pressure monitor is placed on my right arm, I have electrodes that apparently don't come off when I sweat are placed all over me, including two on my temples and one on either side of my neck, and an oxygen saturation monitor is placed on my right pointer finger, and an electric-shock dog-collar is put on my neck.

Alright. Start her at full speed. For her, it seems to be Forty miles/hour. _**(A/N: THE FASTEST 100 METER SPRINT TIME IS 27.8 MPH. SINCE THEY ARE HYBRIDS, THEY ARE INHUMANLY STRONG AND FAST, SO THAT IS WHY SHE'S GOING AT 40 M/H)**_ "

"Yes, Ma'am." I sprint full throttle for hours on end. Every time I slow down by just a fraction of a second, the shock collar electrocutes me, causing me to cry out in pain. Apparently all of us specimen have shock collars on because every once in a while someone cries out in pain.

By the end of hour six, Angel is wiped out. Despite their effort to revive her, her body just won't wake her up. she's too spent. They take her out, amazed that a tiny six year old can run thirty point eight miles per hour for six hours straight up a steep incline of twenty-eight inches.  
After seven hours and five minutes, Gazzy's down for the count as well. Same steepness of the incline as probably all of us, and he sprinted at thirty-five point two mile per hour.

At ten hours, Nudge gives up. She won't get back up. She passed out from not enough oxygen, which tired her out to the point of having to pass out. She ran at thirty-nine miles per hour.  
Iggy's next. He lasts fifteen hours at a speed of forty-two miles per hour at a twenty-eight inch incline.

i make it a full twenty-four hours and forty-three minutes before I stumble and can't get my body to get back up. I blackout when I fall backward and hit my head on the treadmill base.

* * *

When I wake up, they are just plopping Fang in his cage.

"Amazing performances from all of them. And Subject Eight ran at forty-five point five miles per hour at a steep incline of twenty-eight inches for a full thirty-two hours and seventeen minutes!" One Whitecoat exclaims, locking an unconscious Fang in his cage. I gawk at him. How the Hell does he do that?

 _ **I don't know, Max. It's pretty cool. But you lasted longer than all of the rest of us except Fang. Congratulations!**_

Angel says in my mind.

 _ **Angel, sweetie...I love the support and thank you for congratulating me by the way, but please don't talk to me inside my head.**_

I say sweetly.

 _ **Sorry. I can't really speak so that's why I'm communicating inside your head. And Nudges, but she flipped me off with her middle finger. So I stopped talking to her.**_

"Nudge!" I demand angrily.

"Huh?"

"Why did you give Angel the finger inside of whoever's head you flipped her off in?" I ask.

"Cuz. I was trying to sleep."

 ** _She just flipped you off in her head as well._**

"Fine. Just get some sleep, everyone. We don't know what tomorrow or even the next few minutes bring."

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY...SO...WHAT'D YA THINK? GOOD? BAD? IN BETWEEN GOOD AND BAD? REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, GIVE ENCOURAGEMENTS, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Maximum (Max) Ride

**Maximum "Max" Ride's P.O.V. - 14 y/o (Present Day)**

* * *

"Max? I'm hungry. Can we eat?" I hear Gazzy's sweet little voice in my ear. Something that weighs a lot more than my blankets is sitting on my midsection.

"Huh?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Can we eat? Iggy said that you had to be awake before he made breakfast." Gazzy asks again.

"Yeah. We can eat. If you get off of me and don't use your-" Too late. My lamp hits the floor because he spread out his snow-white wings.

"Sorry." He apologizes, blushing. I groan internally but dismiss it with a wave of my hand.

"What the He-"

"I'd prefer for you not to swear in front of an eight year old boy, Fang." I interject, sitting up in bed.

"so...nobody's hurt?"

"Does a lamp count as a person?" I ask.

"Not that I'm aware of, though we can have Iggy check in his personal dictionary." Fang replies. I crack a grin. He gives a two-fifths-smile.

"Well I'm hungry!" Gazzy complains, breaking Fang and my staring at each other.

"Great. Go with Fang, have Iggy start making food, and I'm gonna get dressed." I say, pushing him gently towards the door.

"And possibly clean up the lamp shards?" Fang asks.

"Nah. Gazzy can do that." Gazzy opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off before he can even say anything.

"You broke it, you clean it up. It's the rules." I remind him. Gazzy pouts, slouching, then walks out after Fang.

I pull on a purple spaghetti-strap tank-top that shows a little bit of my stomach and that has, like all of my t-shirts (I DO NOT wear dresses!), slits in the back for my wings, and a pair of black skinny-jeans and my dark-grey Nikes. I pull my hair into a fishtail braid and head downstairs for breakfast.

While Iggy makes the pancakes, Angel and I set the table while Nudge sews up a skort (I don't let her have skirts anymore after she wore a skirt that didn't have enough length to cover the bottom half of her butt cheeks. I also don't let her wear thongs. Don't ask) Gazzy looks through a bomb-making manual that I got him for Christmas and Fang does yoga (don't ask about that, either. Apparently it helps him deal with me better. I punched him when he told me that is why he did yoga).

"Food's ready!" Iggy shouts.

"Youngest to oldest, Nudge. You know that." I say as Nudge tries to cut in front of Gazzy.

"Why? Why can't I go first for once?"

"Nudge. Max is the leader and she makes the rules. If either Iggy or I or even both of us agreee that the rule is appropriate, it's an official rule." Fang scolds.

"not fair."

"Max has to go last. Do you think that's fair considering she's the leader?"

"Fine! Whatever!" Nudge snaps, crossing her arms over her chest.

I get the last four pancakes (each person get's four pancakes). Angel has saved a spot between her and Gazzy, and tells me to sit in it. I smile, and do so. This, I start digging in. Yum.

"So...I wanna go strawberry picking today, Max. Can we?" Angel asks through a mouthful of food.

"Sound good to everyone?" I ask the others. I get three approvals Ndola one "No." from Nudge.

"Alright. We'll go right after breakfast."

"Do I have to go?" Nudge asks, whining.

"Yes." I answer firmly.

"Why? I'll get my clothes all dirty."

"Then wear clothing that you approve casn be dirty." Iggy says like it's obvious. Which, to be honest, it kinda is obvious. At least, to everyone except Nudge.

"But none of my clothing is meant to get dirty!"

"Figure something out." Fang muttered, obviously done with this conversation.

"Max!" Nudge protests loudly.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. You have to go. It'll be fun. And you've wanted to get out of the house anyway."

"Fine. I'd better go get my dirtiest clothes. Not that I have any dirty clothes." Nudge says, standing up from the tabl and heading to her room.

Thirty minutes later, we arrive at the strawberry patch about three miles from our house. I hand out the buckets, making Nudge take one, and we get to work. Well...most of us do, at least. However, as for Gazzy and Angel, they eat half of their buckets. I give them a look as both pop a strawberry in their mouths.

"What?" Gazzy asks, confused as to why I'm kind of upset.

"You two stop eating the strawberries or else we won't have any for Iggy to make desert out of." I demand.

"Sorry, Max." Angel apologizes, then gets to work.

About an hour later, we are back at our house, Iggy washing the strawberries while I clean up Angel and Gazzy. Nudge has gone to the room she shares with Angel, probably to nap.

"Max?" Angel asks as I wash her hands.

"Yes sweetie?" I reply.

"What kind of desert do you think Iggy's making?" She asks.

"I don't know, Angel. Perhaps we can go ask him after we get your hands and arms cleaned up."

"Okay." She agrees sweetly.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY..LONGER CHAPTER JUST AS I PROMISED!**_

 _ **READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES, SAY "HELLO" GIVE ENCOURAGEMENTS!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Angel's POV

**Angel's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wakeup to a strange noise in the middle of the night. I try to use my telepathy to find out who - or what's - making it. But I can't figure it out. It's scaring me and making me frustrated that I can't find out what that noise is. It sort of sounds like growling and cawing at the same time. I've only heard that noise a couple of times, but I can't remember from where.

"Nudge?" I whisper, scared. Nudge sleeps on.

 ** _Nudge? Nudge? Wake up! There's a weird noise. It sounds like growling and cawing at the same time! It's scaring me! Nudge? Nudge?! WAKE UP!_**

I communicate with her using my telepathy.

"What?" She groans, staring angrily at me in th darkness.

"Listen. Just listen really hard. You'll hear it." I urge her.

"Fine." She mutters, and we go silent. The sound is louder this time.

"Can you tell what it is?" I ask.

"Get Max up now! They've found us!" Nudge orders me. Confused, I do as she says.

"Max?! Max! Wakeup, Max! Nudge says the School is here!"

"What?! What school?"

"Max? Erasers. Surrounding the entire house. They have guns." Fang comes in, his face calm but his voice not.

"How many minutes?"

"I have no clue."

"Is everyone up?"

"Nudge is working on waking-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Nudge screams.

"MAX! HELP!"

"They've got Gazzy and Nudge." Iggy says, running into the room.

"Iggy, take Angel. Get out of here. We'll worry about Gazzy and Nudge."

"Coem on, Angel! Come on!" Iggy says. But I stay put.

"Duck!" A bullet flies through the door, almost hitting Iggy.

"Through the window. Go!"

We don't make it halfway into thewoods before I'm picked up by an Eraser. I scream and cry and struggle. Then, a cloth is put over my nose and mouth and I black out after trying to breathe clean air.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" I hear Max ask, worried.

"I'm fine." Gazzy says, his voice shaky.

"Present." Iggy says.

"Here." Nudge states.

"Yep." Fang replies.

"Angel?" I try to open my mouth to say "yes. I'm okay," but I puke instead.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

"I puked." I mumble, then start crying. It smells really, really bad.

"Shhh...It's okay, Angel. You're okay." Max tries to calm me down. I start puking again.

"She's sick."

"well no duh, Iggy." Fang replies, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm blind and youi forgot about that very important thing called eyesight Iggy doesn't have." Iggy says sarcastically.

"Stop fighting. Both of you." Max says and then I black out again.

* * *

"Alright. Get Subject Eleven cleaned up and changed. I want it's hair in two dutch braids, just like the other two females."

I can't do anything except cry as an Eraser takes me to the Cleaning room. He washes me with soap that stings and burns and takes off my skin. Then, he rinses me in alcohol and I scream because it hurts so, so much. Finally, he helps me put on my panties even though I don't need help, and buttons a pick and white dotted pajama top as well as help me put on a matching pair of pants. Then, he pulls me hair into two dutch-braids, grumbling about his job, which is apparently taking care of little kids like me.

He gives me a grey blanket and puts me back into my crate. I am grateful for the blanet, and wrap it around me.

"You feeling better, Angel?" ang asks. I nod, snuggling deeper into my blanket. I curl up and am really, really tired so I decide to go to sleep.

* * *

"Put the shunt on it carefully! Jesus Christ, you idiot! Fine. Hold it down while I put the shunt on. yoru hands are too big." I scream and cry as I am pinned down and a shunt is put on tjhe back of my hand. The Whitecoat wraps it up really good and tells the Eraser to put me back in my crate. I guess she already took my blood. I whimper as I'm thrown back into my crate.

Once they've left, Max and Nudge asks if I'm okay. I nod, spent from struggling against the Eraser. I may have super-human strength, but Erasers have triple the strength even Max has. And Max is strong.

My shunt hurts, and I try to take it off, but it's wrapped up so good they'd have to cut it off. Even my nails are not sharp enough. I curl up in my blanket and watch as Gazzy, the last of us to get the shunts on our handstrgugle against the Eraser. Thwey have to sedate him, just like they had to do for Nudge, Max, Iggy, and Fang. I'm the only one who didn't need to be sedated. Which means I'm the only one who is awake right now.

 _ **"I think we should try the styarvation experiment on all of the specimen in tis unit. It would give uys a lot of information. Besuides, then we weon't have to waste food every day if they can last longer than tat without food."**_

 _ **"Very well. I will tell Dr.** **Batchelder right away. Should we start tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Yes. Tomorrow at 8:00 AM exactly."**_

 _ **"I will alert Batchelder as well as the others."**_

 _ **"Have a nice night. Hope your wife gets better."**_

 _ **"Have a good night as well. I'l see you at six in the morning tomorrow."**_

I stop listening after that. Starvation experiment? What the fudge does that mean?!

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY...WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE? DON'T LIKE? LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN FORMS OF REVIEWS.**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, REVIEW, SHARE, READ, GIVE ADVICE, LEAVE ENCOURAGEMENTS, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Gazzy & Angel's POV

**Gazzy's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Max? I'm hungry. Usually we get food." I complain, my stomach growling.

"I know, Gazzy. We've just got to be patient. I'm sure they'll give us food soon." Max replies.

"But I'm hungry." I state, agitated that she isn't understanding own hungry I am.

 ** _But she does, Gazzy. She knows how hungry you are. You're really, really, really hungry, just like the rest of us. But nobody else is complaining._**

Angel's voice pops into my head. I glare at her.

"Angel? What did you say to him?" She shrugs.

"angel." Max warns.

"I just told him that everybody's really, really, really hungry and nobody but him is complaining." Fang snorts.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim, then break into tears.

"Fang!"

"Great going, emo boy! You made him cry." Iggy says as I listen through my crying.

"Apologize now."

"All I did was snort at im because I though his unawareness was funny!"

* * *

 **Dr. Jeb Batchelder's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Sir? They are arguing again. Their tension rates are extremely high. It's interesting to watch, but should we seperate them?'

"No. Let it play out. They'll makeup soon. Trust me on that."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Gazzy's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Fine! I'm sorry! Stop crying, will you?" Fang shouts, wich only makes me cry more. To think that I looked up to him and wanted to be like him some day.

"Great! You just made him cry more." Iggy says, pissed. Someone else starts crying: Angel.

"what's wrong Angel?"

"Don't you see this is what they want? To see how long we can keep sane and stand each other before we either die of starvation or we go insane to the point of no return? This is excactly what they want, Max. Just everyone go to sleep."

"that's a great idea, Angel. Let's everyone go to sleep." Nudge agrees. I manage not to cry my to sleep.

* * *

"Max! Max! Help!" I hear Angel cry. I wakeup immediately, just as she is taken away from our view because the Eraser left the room with her.

"Angel?" Max sobs, scared for her. But because Max is crying, I start to cry, too. I don't want Angel to get hurt.

* * *

 **Subject 11's P.O.V.**

* * *

I scream and cry and struggle as the Eraser pins me to a table while another Eraser ties my wrists and ankles to the table so I'm layed out like an X. I sob as they stuff pair of baled up socks in my mouth and duct tape my mouth closed. I struggle to breathe. They blindfold me, and I can feel them cutting off my pants and pulling down my panties. They hurt my naughty-part with their naughty-parts. I scream and cry and struggle. Then, they snap my wings in half. I scream at the top of my lungs, but it only comes out as a muffled sob.

"Very well. That is enough." I hear a familair voice. Jeb. I am sobbing, confused, adm in pain.

I am thrown into my crate by the Eraser, and curl up in a ball, scared.

"Angel? Angel, baby? Can you talk to one of us?" Max asks and I break into fesh tears because I don't want to talk about what Jeb let the Erasers do to me.

"Perhaps when she's had a little bit of rest, Max. I don't think talking to her right now will do anyone any good." I hear Fang suggest quietly.

"Okay." And that's the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Just give us your arm, Subject Eleven. It won't hurt. I promise." I scoot farther back into my cage, scared of the Whitecoat trying to get my blood.

"It's okay, little beast. It's okay." He reaches in to grab me and I bite down on him as hard as possible. He shrieks in rage and pain, pulling his hand away from me. I spit out his blood.

"What happened?!" Asks another whitecoat with two Erasers.

"The beast bit my hand!"

"Sedate it. And don't bother being gentle with it, either." I scoot back in my cage as the two Erasers pin me down and break one of my ribs by beating me. Everyone is screaming, Max is trying to break out of her crate, and I'm sobbing.

"ENOUGH! what is the meaning of this?!" I couldn't be happier to see Jeb. Except he changes his glaring at the Whitecoats and Erasers to glaring at me when he finds out I bit the Whitecoat.

I black out, after coughing up some blood.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: OKAY...SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT IT WASN'T IN MAX'S P.O.V. SO YOU SHOULD EXPECT IT TO BE. A SHORTER CHAPTER.**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, SHARE, SAY "HI", GIVE ENCOURAGEMENTS, CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES, ANYTHING, REALLY.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	11. Chapter 11- Fang, Angel's, & OC's POV

**Fang's P.O.V. - 2 mnths, 2 wks later**

* * *

"Well?" I ask Iggy, agitated that he's taking so long to calculate.

"From what I know, it seems to appear that we eat every two weeks, and get a gallon of water each, every five days. This is exciting them because humans can only go two to three weeks top without food, and only three days tops without water."

"Great. Just great." I mutter under my breath, but only loud enough for Iggy to hear it.

"Whatever. Jeeze. You told me to calculate so I did. And now you aren't happy with me because I did what you asked me to."

"Erasers. Fang. They have Max in their arms and she's..she's..." Gazzy trails off, looking like he's going to cry. I look at Max more closely.

"Crying." I finish his sentence, my heart hurting like Hell. They dumper her unceremoniously into her crate. Except that...it should have been her crate that she was dumped into. Instead, she was dumped into my crate. I look at her and realize she's shaking. I glare at the Eraser.

"She was quite fun to take and play with. creaming and crying when she could, of course. You know, it's everyday an Eraser gets to gang up on a bird-kid and hurt them. Take from them what no one can get back. Quite a lot of fun. Don't worry. We're going oldest to youngest and each bird-kid's sessions lasts two weeks long. And it's only females getting this special oppurtunity. Have fun taking care of her. You're lucky they told us to clothe her. That was fun as well." I glare daggers at her, feeling as if I'm going to throw up.

"Max?" I ask, my throat. dry. She just curls up into a ball. Almost as if she think's I'm going to hurt her.

"Max? I'm not going to hurt you." She looks at me, fear and pain in her eyes.

"I...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad." She begs me.

"What did you not mean to do?" I ask, scared.

"Get you angry."

"But you didn't."

"You told me you weren't going to hurt me after I tried to protect myself from you. i'm sorry. I know your not going to hurt me."

"Don't be sorry, Max. None of this is your fault." Iggy says quietly. Eventually, she falls asleep, using my heck as a pillow.

"They look so cute, Angel." I hear Nudge say. I glare around her. She just giggles.

"It's true." Angel chimes in.

"Great. Should I tell her that, or should you?"

"Uh...you?"

"Nah. I think you should, Nudge."

"but she'll beat me to death if I say anything like that." Angel starts sobbing all of a sudden.

"They hurt her naughty-part, her butthole, _and_ her mouth. And three of them at the same time! I shouldn't have looked. I'km going to have nightmares!"

* * *

 **Dr. Alicia Gordon's P.O.V.**

* * *

"How does Subject Eleven know what happened to Subject One if Subject Eleven wasn't even there and Subject One didn't say anything?" I ask Dr. Batchelder, confused.

"I don't know. But you said her brain scans were...abnormal, corerect? So perhaps that anomaly, or multiple anomalies caused her to develope telpathy."

"Dr. Batchelder, that is quite a long stretch if you ask me."

"Not if you think about it."

"what do you mean?" I ask, intrigued.

"Well...Subject Eleven seems to be able to communicate thoughts to the other Subjects. Point given that it somehow knew what Subject One just went through. Another example is when you were discussing the Starvation Experiment. Unless you told it or any of the species, it shouldn't have known why they were not allowed to eat and how we were seeing their temperaments as good variables for a min-experiment to see how long it took to drive them insane."

"Very Well. To be quite honest, though, Doctor, I still can't see how we could test your theory out."

"We don't need to. Give them truth serum and we'll be set." Dr. Batchelder stands up to leave.

"Do you mean all of them?"

"Not at the same time, of course. And I want them in sperate rooms for the time being, including Subject One and Subject Eight."

"Yes, sir. When shall we do the truth serum testing?"

"Tomorrow morning at five in the morning...if, of course, that's not too early for you."

"Of course not, Doctor."

"Very well. Any more questions?"

"No."

"Then I will see you tomorrow at four thirty in the morning. It takes thirty minutes for the serum to take hold, and we want as much information as possible taken from all of them."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Angel's P.O.V.**

* * *

I quit listening into the woman and Jeb's conversation.

"You guys? We have a very big problem." I say, scared.

"What? Max? Yeah. That's a problem."

"Hello, kiddies." I shrink back against my crate's back wall and try not to look too upset.

 ** _They're giving us truth serum tomorrow. They have a theory that states they think I'm a telepathic._**

 ****I send the message to Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Max, and Nudge. Thye all look at me, fear in their eyes. Fang blinks three times rapidly. He has a question.

 ** _What do we do?_**

He asks, for once at a loss.

 _ **We try to resist the serum. Maybe it'll work?**_

And then my crate is taken out of the room and placed in a different room. Soon, I realize I'm alone in the room. I curl up in a ball and try to go to sleep.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: AWWW...POOR MAX. DON'T WORRY. SHE'LL RECOVER JUST LIKE NUDGE AND ANGEL WILL.**_

 _ **ALSO...NOT GOOD FOR THE FLOCK IF THEY TELL EVERYTHING. HOPEFULLY THEY DON'T.**_

 _ **AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, ENOURAGE ME, GIVE ADVICE, SHARE, AND CORRECT non-grammical MISTAKES!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL TO BANANA CREAM PIE WORLD AND BACK (I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S AN ACTUAL PLACE. I JUST LOVE THAT KIND OF PIE AND AM CURRENTLY HUNGRY AS I'M TYPING THIS. SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DEAL WITH IT)**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	12. Chapter 12- Multiple POV's

**Dr.** **Alicia Gordon's POV - 05:00 (5 AM)**

* * *

"Hello, Subject Eleven. Why don't you have a seat. You seem kind of ill right."

"The medicine you gave me to help my cold isn't making me feel better."

"Well...I'm quite sorry about that, Subject Eleven."

"My name's Angel. The Whitecoats call me Subject Eleven. I don't like being called Subject Eleven. It makes me feel like I'm not a human. Which I'm not, but I'm pretty close to it, aren't I?"

"Well. Um...Let's have a seat, _Angel_." I use her name she prefers.

* * *

 **Subject 11/ Angel's .**

* * *

"Okay." I agree. I feel really, really happy. She used my name!

"I'm really, really happy right now. You used my name." I exclaim, smiling. She smiles but not really. She looks kind of uncomfortable. Why? What am I doing to make her uncomfortable?

"Well...um, Angel...uh...I'm going to ask you a lot of questions, and I want you to answer all of them as best as you can, okay?" I nod.

"Good. First question: you seem to know what other people are thinking. Do you know why that is, or are we wrong on that assumption?"

"Max tells me I'm 'telepathic'. All I know that means is that I can see in peoples thoughts and listen to conversations and pull up memories. And, of course, communicate with them in our heads." Sjhe writes this down as I figit in my chair.

"Alright. Can you tell me this, Angel: does anyone except for this Max person know about this?"

"Max is the leader of our family. And yes. Everyone does. At least, everyone in our family plus you and Jeb."

" about this: do you have any other talents?"

"I get gills whe I go underwater so I can breathe underwater. I've scared Max lots of times doing that. And... I can influence most people to do whatever I want, but that's not often. Oh. And I can talk to animals and send animals messages, though I've only actually done that once or twice and me one in my family knows about anything except the telepathy." I state.

"Alright. Well...um...is there anyone that you are friends with who are not like you?"

"Um...Ella and her mom. They're humans. Ella's mom is a veterinarian. And Ella goes to school."

"Alright. Well..um...I'm going to send you back to your little personal house, and we'll see you later."

* * *

 **Gazzy's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Alright, Subject Seven. why don't you have a seat?"

"I tasked a seat, for some reason extremely happy. But I don't mind.

"Alright. If you could have one super power, what would it be?"

"The ability to morph into anything I wanted. I mean, I can already copy anyone's voice and say it in their voice. I get my family into lots of fights doing that, but it's fun."

"Alright. Can you give me an example of your voice skills?"

"Hi. My name is..." I say in his voice, but I don't know his name. In my voice, I ask him what his name is.

"Hi. My name is George King and I'm a hundred years old burt look like a super model." I say in his voice.

"Well...You have some...talent, Subject Seven. Um...next question: what kind of super powers do you have?"

"Um...I can pass gas at will. Would you like an example?"

"Uh...no...no...but...thank you. Um...anything else?"

"I love making bombs and learning about guns."

"Interesting. I think we're done here, alright? I'll have you sent back to your crate, okay?"

* * *

 **Nudge's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Come on in, Subject Four."

"You do know I have an actual name, right? If you don't, it's "Nudge"." I say, annoyed.

"And how are you feeling right now, Nudge?"

"Annoyed with you and the Eraser who woke me up from a beautiful dream about Whitecoats dying painful deaths." The Whitecoat gulps.

"Well...um...why don't you have a seat and we can get started, okay?"

"Do I have to sit?"

"You don't have to, but I thought it would be comfier to sit."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright. Are there any unhuman powers you have?"

"Uh...I can hack into any computer I want, I can attract metal to my hand, and I can sense old emotions."

"interesting. Well. Let's try those things out."

* * *

 ***1 hour later***

* * *

"Very well, Nudge. Um...anything else you want to add?"

"No. Except that I hate you."

"alright. Um...then we are going to put you back in your crate."

"Can I at least walk myself with escorts."

"I don't see why not."

"Good."

* * *

 **Iggy's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Sit right here." I sit in a chair.

"Hello, Subject Twelve. My name is Doctor Hubert Jackel. I'm going to beasking you a lot or maybe just a few questions, okay?"

"Yeah." I reply, feeling unusually patient today.

"Alright. How about an easy question first: how did you go blind?"

"your stupid posses called whitecoats decided to try and enhance my night vision but it went badly which is why I'm blind."

"Alright. Next question: do you have nany unique traits that you know of?"

"um...I can see color with touch." I suggest, blushing a little.

"okay...anything else?'

"Um...I'm a great cook?"

"how about something like...telekinesis? Or...maybe...breathing underwater?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Thank you, Subject Twelve."

* * *

 **Fang's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hello, Subject Twelve. Why don't you sit down?" Asks a redheaded lady with a nametag claiming that she is Kristina.

I nod, my head swimming in puddles, trying to remeber why it feels like that. But I can't.

"Well...how are you feeling?"

"Like my brain is a huge puddle." I admit.

"Alright. Well...that might be from the medicine we gave you for a catherization we were planning to do but never did. I'm sorry you're head feels like that. I hope it feels better." But I know she's not sincere.

"Okay. So today, I'm going to ask you less than ten questions, okay? And then you can go back to your crate and try to sleep off the feeling you feel for your brain. Sound good?" I nod.

"Alright. So...first question: What special abilities do you think you may have?"

"Um...why?" I ask, my head starting to clean a bit.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah. Sure. Give away everything. Real smart, huh?" I say, pissed

"You know what, Kristina? My head doesn't feel funny anymore. I wonder what you really tried to give me."

"um...se-" I lauch at her, choking her. I kick her. I punch her. I yell at her.

"YOU'RE ALLOWING CHILDREN TO GET RAPED! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?! YOU AUTHORIZE THEIR PAIN! YOU'RE THE ONE WO'S GOT PROBLEMS, NOT US! WE AREN'T HUMAN, BUT YOU ARE EVEN CLOSE TO US, AND WE'RE CLOSER TO HUMAN THAN YOU ARE!"

"Sedate him! Quickly. I spread my wings out, kniocking the people over. Then, pain. Pain spikes down my spine as an Eraser breaks my left wing. Another round of pain as the other Eraser snaps my right wing. I scream at the top of my lungs. They gerab me, hoisting me off of the dead woman.

"She's dead." I hear as I'm dragged out of the room, and into my cell.

 _ **Good.**_ I think to myself.

* * *

 __ __ **Max's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Fang?! What did they do to you?!" I hear Nudge exclaim. I realize that somehow we are all in the same room again, but we aren't in cages. Instead, we are shackled to the floor.

I look up, and my jaw drops.

"Fang? FANG?! WAKE UP!" I hollar at him but he doesn't budge. Just slumps where the Erasers left him.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Iggy asks.

"Fang. They did something to him. He's all beat up and bloody and bruised and scratched and burnt."

"Shit."

"Iggy."

"Sorry."

"Just don't do it again. We don't want Angel learning those words."

Someone coughs. Then, I realize it's Fang.

"Fang!"

"What did you do? To get...well...like that?"

"I killed a Whitecoat."

"Wait...but we were all drugged." Nudge asks.

"I know. But then it just disappated from my brain and I was normal again." Fang states.

"Great. Next time don't kill a Whitecoat." I advise.

"Wow, Max. I never would have thought not to do it again." He says sarcastically.

"Shut up." I mutter.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: LONGER CHAPTER.**_

 _ **READ, REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, LEAVE ENCOURAGEMENTS, SHARE, YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	13. AVerySad-FeelingAuthorWhoWroteANote

_**Hi. So I got a review from a guest, and they asked me, quote: "what THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I feel hurt because Chapter 5 was Nudge's P.O.V. and all she did was run in mazes and run on a treadmill and bafed and fell asleep.**_

 _ **I feel APPALLED that when I ask for Encouragements, that I get a review like this. This is NOT an encouragement. It maks me feel like they're yelling at me, and I hate when viewers yell at me like that. Sure, you can send hatemail, but word it nicely please! Don't ask "what THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" like that. Instead, tell me what specific things or thing you are upset about, even if it's just a little thing like I spelt too many words wrong.**_

 _ **I'm not trying to shoo you away, but I'd appreciate it if that if you're going to send hatemail,**_

 _ **1\. don't capiltalize words please. To my view, because I can't see you and know what you're saying and what emotions you have - which may just be that you're kidding - I think you're basically yelling at me over the internet. That's not exactly helpful.**_

 _ **2\. Word it nicely. Such as, instead of "what THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" you could ask me, without capitlization of letters, "I feel upset and I want to know why you wrote this like this" or "I feel upset because this part violates my virtues and values."**_

 _ **3\. Last, but not least: If you DON'T LIKE it, DON'T READ IT. It's simple. I don't mind if you hate me for what I write. But seriously. Why waste your time writing me hatemail if you can just move onto another story, or even preview another of my chapters if available?**_

 _ **So...to end this all, if you're going to send hatemail, look at those three steps and ask yourself:**_

 _ **Is it worth your own time?**_

 _ **Did I follow these steps correctly?**_

 _ **Is L0veH0pePeaceFaith going to go on another rant like this if I send her a hatemail that doesn't stick to the directions they gave me?**_

 ** _I need to think this through and be precise. L0veH0pePeaceFaith may not be a very cheerful writer, but is it worth it to get them to quit writing a story because I sent them a hatemail?_**

 ** _I DO NOT CARE IF YOU SEND ME HATEMAIL. JUST SEND NICELY WRITTEN HATEMAIL SO I DON'T QUIT ON THIS STORY._**

 ** _Thank you for reading this,_**

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**


End file.
